Valio la pena
by Karen Ximena
Summary: ¿Qúe pensaba Hermione mientras era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange en la Mansión Malfoy? ¿Qué fue lo que le dio la fuerza necesaria para soportar semejante dolor?..te invito a que lo descubras.


Estábamos en la mansión Malfoy, atados y sin varitas, y para empeorar nuestra situación, era Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortifaga más cruel y fiel a Voldemort que existía, quien controlaría que sería de nosotros.

Estaba muerta de miedo por Ron y por Harry, además de Dean, a quien conocía desde hacía años, y quien al igual que yo, era hijo de muggles. Bellatrix seguía repartiendo instrucciones mientras intentábamos inútilmente liberarnos.

-A todos…a todos menos a la señorita sangre sucia—ordenó la bruja, y yo me estremecí involuntariamente, tanto por las palabras de Bellatrix como por el rugido de placer que salió de los labios de Greyback, el hombre lobo. No estaba segura de que era peor, si morir torturada por Lestrange o perecer bajo los dientes de Fenrir Greyback

-¡No! -gritó Ron-. ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, cógeme a mí!—mi corazón dio un brinco, pero el pánico me invadió a niveles aún mas extremos, no podría permitir que Ron se ofreciera para eso, no soportaría que sufriera algún daño a manos de Bellatrix, estaba lista para decir que lo dejaran, que era sangre limpia y por tanto no debían tocarlo cuando la mortifaga se puso en movimiento, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, el golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente -dijo con furia, y en ese momento decidí que soportaría todo lo que pudiese, haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para evitarle ese sufrimiento a Ron-. Los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre sucia en mi escalafón. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más... aún.

Me separaron del resto del grupo, me giré para observar a Harry, Ron, el duende y Dean siendo arrastrados fuera del salón, de inmediato Bellatrix me obligó a ponerme frente a ella, a sus pies, Lucius Malfoy observaba la escena en silencio, pero se le veía divertido, su esposa, por otra parte mostraba indiferencia, y Draco se veía asqueado, no era ni la sombra de ese joven arrogante y altanero que se pavoneaba por Hogwarts, apartó la mirada de donde su tía empezaba a alzar la varita hacia mí. La mire a los ojos.

-Y bien, sangre sucia asquerosa—dijo mirándome con odio, le sostuve la mirada, estaba asustada por supuesto, pero no pensaba mostrárselo tan fácilmente. —¿vas a decirme cómo fue que tú y tus amiguitos entraron a mi bóveda de Gringotts?

-No hemos estado en su bóveda—contesté, mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que pensaba—jamás hemos puesto un pie allí

-_CRUCIO!—_el dolor era indescriptible, cientos de cuchillos y herramientas filosas rebanan cada centímetro de mi cuerpo no pude evitar soltar un potente grito, pese a que no deseaba doblegarme ante aquella bruja, aquella tortura pudo durar segundos, pero para mi fueron horas, años de dolor—no me mientas!, si me dices la verdad tal vez te mate sin sufrimiento

-Es…es la verdad—Dije, y esta vez mi voz sonaba entrecortada y temblorosa

-Parece que los sangre sucia nunca aprenden—dijo con crueldad-¡_CRUCIO!_

De nuevo, sentía cortes por toda mi piel, dolorosos montones de cortes, todos hechos al tiempo, no lograba pensar con claridad, mi mente era una nebulosa, el dolor era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, cucaracha inmunda—la voz de la bruja me llegaba lejana—¿cómo entraron a mi bóveda?

-Ya…ya se lo dije—intenté que mi voz sonara un poco más decidida—no lo..no lo hicimos

-_CRUCIO!—_no consideraba posible que una persona pudiese sufrir tanto dolor, era increíble que el cuerpo de alguien soportara esa sensación, la muerte sería mejor, mil veces mejor, quise rogar que me matara, quise pedirle que terminara con mi sufrimiento, no lograba hilvanar dos ideas seguidas, y cuando estaba por suplicar mi muerte lo escuché:

-¡HERMIONE! -Ron gritaba mi nombre desde algún lugar de la mansión, lo escuchaba amortiguado, pero claramente, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado -. ¡HERMIONE!—no podía pedir que me mataran, le harían daño a el, lo herirían y también a Harry-¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE!

-DIMELO!..ASQUEROSA!—Bellatrix me interrogaba de nuevo, prefería sus gritos, eran momentos sin dolor

-Por favor—supliqué, odiaba rogarle a esa mujer, pero el dolor era insoportable—no hemos estado allí—me preparé para otra tanda de dolor

-_CRUCIO!—_no sirvió de nada el dolor fue igual que antes, más intenso incluso, no entendía como era eso posible, estaba alcanzando escalas de dolor que no creía que existieran.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!—pero allí estaba el de nuevo, Ron seguía gritando mi nombre, tenía que darles tiempo, de seguro ya estaban ideando una forma de salir de allí. Harry buscaría la forma de sacarnos de allí, siempre lo hacía, y si no prefería morir a ver a Ron y Harry hacerlo.

-Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia, y lo sé! ¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad!

Agitó su varita y un corte real apareció en mi pecho, pero sabía que eso no era nada, solo un segundo después otro crucio impacto en mi cuerpo, nuevos gritos salieron de mi boca, no podía evitarlo por más que quería, era superior a mis fuerzas, sentía la sangre empapar mis ropas, y me había mordido el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-¡HERMIONE!—su voz de nuevo, esa voz me daba fuerza, el dolor que trasmitía me mostraba que yo le importaba, que sufría por mi dolor, no quería que lo hiciera, pero no podía evitar gritar.

-¿Que más cogieron ¿Qué más tomaron? ¡Dime la verdad o, lo juro, te atravesaré con este cuchillo!—Bellatrix blandió el cuchillo que había usado para separarme del resto del grupo, había estado guardado en su túnica, yo estaba segura de que lo iba a usar.

No me equivocaba, débil como estaba debido a la tanda de cruciatus anterior, no podía siquiera moverme, pude ver débilmente como Draco se había puesto aún más pálido de lo habitual, parecía querer salir de allí de inmediato, pero eso no importó, pues en ese mismo instante, Bellatrix corto mi mejilla con el puñal, sentí la sangre bajar por mi rostro, la cara trastornada de Bellatrix estuvo frente a la mía, mientras el cuchillo hacia cortes dolorosos en mis brazos, mis gritos seguían resonando por la habitación.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!—cada vez que gritaba, la voz de Ron llegaba desde ese mismo punto, angustiada, pero aún así brindándome fortaleza, haciendo que sacara fuerza de donde no la tenía.

-¿Cómo entraron en mi cámara? -insistía Bellatrix-. ¿Ese sucio duende los ayudó a entrar?

-¡Le conocimos esta noche! -ahora hablaba sollozando, Bellatrix había dejado de usar el cuchillo por lo que probablemente iba a usar la maldición de tortura de nuevo -. Nunca hemos estado dentro de su cámara... ¡No es la auténtica espada! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!—tenía que mentir, aunque eso significara más dolor, los mortifagos no podían enterarse de que teníamos la espada, mucho menos del motivo para el que la deseábamos

-¿Una copia? -chilló Bellatrix, y por una vez no hubo dolor-. ¡Oh, una historia probable!

-¡Pero podemos averiguarlo fácilmente! -Lucius se acercó a su cuñada con la emoción brillando en los ojos, pero cuando me miró lo hizo con asco-. ¡Draco, vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!

Esperaba que Harry y Ron convencieran al duende de mentir, si llegaba a decir que era la espada autentica estaríamos en aprietos. La tortura cesó en lo que Draco iba por el duende, pero Bellatrix permaneció con su varita lista, yo no podía mover un solo dedo, estaba totalmente agotada, tirada a los pies de Bellatrix con apenas la fuerza necesaria para respirar.

Draco justo había vuelto cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente del mismo lugar que los gritos de Ron, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se encendió en mí

Lucius Malfoy envió a Colagusano, el traidor, a verificar.

-¿Sucede algo?—gritó el mortifago cuando Colagusano no regresó, presté total atención, mi miedo por Harry y Ron se incrementó, además de Dean, esperaba que entre los tres lograran someter a Pettegrew

-Nada, todo bien—dijo una voz, pero yo estuve segura que no era la de Pettegrew, no importaba el tono que usara yo reconocería la voz de Ron en cualquier lugar, al parecer solo yo lo note porque Bellatrix volvió su atención al duende para entregarle la espada. Este la tomó con sus largos dedos, examinándola.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Bellatrix a Griphook-. ¿Es la auténtica espada?

Contuve el aliento, intentando prepararme para una nueva tanda de dolor, usualmente los duendes no ayudaban a los magos, por lo que no podía estar segura de que aunque Harry y Ron se lo hubiesen pedido, Griphook nos hubiese ayudado.

-No -dijo Griphook-. Es una copia.

Respiré de nuevo, pero con dificultad, ya no escuchaba a Ron, y eso me preocupaba.

-¿Estás seguro? -jadeó Bellatrix-. ¿Totalmente seguro?

-Si -dijo el duende.

El miedo se aumentó, pues de la cara de Bellatrix se borró todo rastro de preocupación, iba a morir, y también Harry, Dean y..no podía siquiera pensar en Ron muerto. No podía ver nada, los ojos se me cerraron debido al cansancio y al dolor, pero pude escuchar el quejido del duende.

-Y creo -dijo la voz de Bellatrix, con un tono nuevo, sonaba alegre,-, que podemos deshacernos de la sangre sucia Greyback, llévatela si quieres.

Lo sabía, iba a morir, y mi indecisión inicial me pareció absurda, pues no solo iba a morir después de ser torturada por la mortifaga más cruel sino que además, lo iba a hacer siendo devorada por un hombre lobo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!—Ron, estaba aquí, abrí los ojos de nuevo, intentando buscarlo, y lo encontré corriendo en mi dirección y apuntando a Bellatrix-¡_Expelliarmus_! -La había desarmado, Ron vino por mí, y desarmó a Bellatrix, escuché gritos y deslumbre rayos de luz, de seguro Harry y Ron controlarían la situación, pero entonces

-¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!—Bellatrix me había sujetado por el cabello y tenía el cuchillo firmemente presionado contra mi garganta, mis ojos no resistieron más, y de nuevo se cerraron, perdí la conciencia en ese momento, lo último que vislumbre fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Ron, mirándome llenos de preocupación.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, Ron me tenía en sus brazos, ambos estábamos llenos de cortes, pasee la habitación con la mirada y pude ver la araña que antes colgada del techo en el punto donde estaba en el momento en que Bellatrix me sujetó. No tenía fuerza para mantenerme en pie, pero los brazos de Ron me hacían sentir segura, me aferraba a él, podía oler su aroma, lo miré a los ojos y vi tranquilidad, lo mismo que estaba segura reflejaban los míos desde que me supe en sus brazos.

Mis fuerzas fallaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, me supe segura, pues cuando todo empezó a salir de foco, y cuando puntos negros empezaron a opacar mi visión supe que nada podía pasarme mientras estuviera en sus brazos, porque sabía que estaría a salvo siempre que Ron estuviese allí. Luego de esto todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más…

Desperté tiempo después en un sitio desconocido, con Ron a un lado de la cama y Fleur trabajando sobre mí, y cuando vi su mirada aliviada, y su sonrisa al encontrarse con mis ojos, supe que había valido la pena todo el dolor, pues resistí, aguanté lo suficiente para evitarle a Ron ese dolor, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle tiempo de sacarme de allí. Sí, había valido la pena y estaba orgullosa de eso. Pero sobre todo, sabía que su voz era la que me había dado la fuerza, porque desde hace años que estoy enamorada de Ronald Weasley, y su voz llamándome angustiada fue la que me ayudó a soportar. Su voz me salvó la vida.


End file.
